


关于冬蛇队的一些性幻想

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 冰山无口打桩机冬X性感撩人诱受蛇队真的超好磕啊wwww我真的上头了…





	关于冬蛇队的一些性幻想

面瘫无口纯情冰山人体打桩机冷感冬X满嘴骚话浪到飞起性感无双撩人蛇队】这样的冬盾配对我能磕一万年！！！！！

唉，正常美队怎么想都觉得太纯情了，要搞小妖精还是只能请出黑化版本的阿蛇呀～（其实美队黑化然后当top也挺带感，不过很辣很撩的bottom只有阿蛇能胜任XDD）

———

在我的脑补中作为bottom的阿蛇是有着一双狭长而眼尾上翘的血红色眸子的，天生带着血腥气息的撩人笑意，看人的时候总会不自觉地微微眯起，面对其他人时因为气场压迫感强烈又喜怒不形于色所以只会让人觉得很紧张，（想着海德拉队长为什么似笑非笑地看着我呢难道是我得罪他了吗之类），甚至会有人被自己的脑补吓到瑟瑟发抖（。）

而面对冬哥时就是完全放松还带有一些恃宠而骄的意味，眼神也没有那么冷酷阴郁了，甚至按住冬哥肩膀向他微笑然后再吻上去时看起来像个情窦初开的小女生。漂亮又勾人的桃花眼盈满笑意，长长的睫毛轻柔地扫过巴基白皙的脸部皮肤，他们的鼻尖轻柔地磨蹭着彼此，两双红润柔软的唇瓣又纯情又激烈地吮吸、品尝着对方，明明是独掌大权的组织领袖，同自己喜欢的人接吻时却还是总显得幼稚纯情而又不知满足

（不过这一对的纯情值基本上都是由冰山无口的冬哥提供的，阿蛇大部分时间都在说垃圾话和用下♂流的方式刺激冬哥，直到恼羞成怒的某只把阿蛇吻到喘不过气或是直接日到浑身虚脱（。）

做爱的时候即使已经被身为人体打桩机的冬哥操干到哭泣不止，眼角发红喘息急促，身体每一寸皮肤都浸泡在两个人的体液里了，却还是抓紧巴基的肩膀挠出血痕，咬着巴基耳朵断断续续地低声到“f，fuck me，honey，plea——se～”于是冬哥眼神冷静面无表情（性冷感的top冬哥我真的可）地看了看已经被自己操得失神迷乱的恋人，语调平板地说了句“好的，史蒂维”，然后便伸手托住史蒂夫的臀部并压向自己胯下，让两个人的交合之处贴在一起摩擦晃动，充分的体液润滑使得即使过于壮硕炽热的阴茎忽然改变了抽插的角度和力度，某张玫红色的贪吃小嘴也还是轻轻松松就全部吃了下去，甚至在冬哥的精液射到史蒂夫里面去以后，早就被日熟日透了的发红肿胀的小穴还是死咬着冬哥的棒♂子不放～

巴基释放完之后，想从史蒂夫里面抽出来，却被湿漉漉黏糊糊的耻毛和流出体外后就变得格外具有粘稠性的体液阻止住了，冬哥没办法，只能抬起头请史蒂夫把自己放出来，结果看到自家恋人极度色情地舔吮着手指，又尖又白的牙齿咬住指尖，嫩红色的舌头绕着指关节和唇瓣慢慢地打转，慵懒又非常欲地询问冬哥道“啊～巴克，你…真的不想再要我几次吗？身为冬日战士，只来一次的话…恐怕会有些…不够尽兴的吧～”（说完以后再次舔唇笑，还是那种特别缓慢的来回舔）

冬哥：！真当我不是正常男人吗？！我只是性冷感而已，又不是阳痿！于是伸出手紧紧捏住蛇队的腰部，开始了新一轮的OOXX～

【感觉蛇队属于那种哪怕觉得自己即将要被冬哥干坏了，却还是一边呻吟喘息外加哭到上气不接下气，一边高声喊着“巴基不要停下来，再用力一点，嗯，就是这样…对啦～真不错喔，honey～”的bottom类型，总之就是垃圾话特别多…至于冬哥，应该是无口又冷感的面瘫脸top，做爱的时候时不会说什么骚话或是有什么特别的表情，就只是埋头苦干（各种意义上）】

———

啧啧，阿蛇这个小妖精真的是越想越欲，冬哥要坚持住啊，千万不要被你家史蒂乎撩到精尽人亡或是天天喷鼻血呀23333


End file.
